Conception
by cre8ivsparq
Summary: Set after the last episode minus the Tamsin baby thing. How will Bo and Lauren celebrate their victory and their new relationship? Sexy times ensue. Doccubus. Doccubaby. Two shot. Extended for the fans
1. Chapter 1

**So this came to me in a dream and I couldn't let it go. I needed to write something non FF since I am a bit stuck there. I am happy our girls are endgame as they always should of been. Just to note this follows the last episode but Tamsin didn't have a baby at all! And is still alive with all of her snark in tact. I hope you like it.**

The happy sunshine gang was glad the fight was over. Bo was sad to of lost her immediate family, but glad to still have the one she earned here in Faeronto. Especially Lauren….God She hoped she could finally have the insatiable human doctor without any big bads or any insecurities constantly getting between them. Bo was driving them home after dropping off Tamsin, Kenzi, Dyson and Vex in various places. Lauren was holding Bo's hand as she drove them Lauren's apartment.

Everything about this moment, these moments, always felt so good to her with Lauren. It was always Lauren and only Lauren that she could ever love the way that she does now. She would rather spend the next 30-50 years loving this woman with all of her heart than an eternity longing for the chance.

Bo pulled into Lauren's apartment parking lot and shut of the engine with a large sigh. She looked over at Lauren who gazed at her lovingly. "We got this you know…" Lauren took her deliciously sexy finger and pointed from herself to I, "me and you. We are going to make it this time." She smiled slyly at me with a wink," now how about we go take a shower and wash of this day? Hmmm…" My eyes flashed blue as to what she meant by that, I simply couldn't help it. I wanted Lauren so badly I was salivating for her.

All of the memories that rushed into me as I was sucking all of my friend's chi, none stood out more than Lauren's. All of the memories and love we had hit me like a mac truck. I thought my heart was going to burst having all of our emotions from the past 6 years hit me all at once. God I loved this woman more than anything I ever understood, and I had to make her mine.

There was something stirring inside of me, something I couldn't place that I felt was changing. Something different about my Fae I was. I am not sure if it is because I was so consumed by darkness but prevailed that maybe my succubus was more tame or something. The only thing I knew is that I had to have Lauren right now. I needed to feel her all over me, inside me; inside of her, and for the first time I wanted to taste her chi again. Not to feed, but to feel those emotions wash over me like a warm hug and to be able to share those emotions with her as well to connect us as one being. I didn't even know if I could do that, but I was going to try it out.

After the shower we went to Lauren's bedroom kissing, touching, kneading, and grinding each other barely making it to the bed. "Oh God Bo I missed you baby!"

"I love you so much Lauren." She panted as she laid the blond on the bed straddling her hips as Lauren began caressing her voluptuous mounds. "Oh God I love your touch so much Lauren"

"How much Bo?" Lauren looked at Bo with a twinkle of mischief in her eye as she slowly started to swirl circles around her belly button with the lightest of caresses. Soon she dipped her fingers down to her pelvis and inner thighs. Watching as her beautiful succubus girlfriend becomes wetter by the second and her eyes flashing from blue to brown constantly as she teases her.

"Ugh, Lauren please…" Bo thrust her hips forward and down wanting to grind on Lauren's pubic bone to get some release.

"Uh-uh my little succubus….you cum when I tell you." Bo growled with Lauren's confident statement, loving it every time the doctor became this way with her. She knew it was only with her. And with that Lauren pushed two fingers inside Bo's wet folds making the woman arch her back and scream out in ecstasy. Lauren thrust like crazy and Bo fell on top of her riding her fingers like a bronco.

"Oh God Lauren…what are you doing!" Bo was trying to keep up with Lauren's rhythm, but she was becoming so dizzy with pleasure she could barely keep conscious. Bo looked up in her girlfriend's eyes and knew she was the one for her forever. She kissed her hard and started to pull Lauren's chi from her. Lauren moaned in pleasure at the feeling, which was new since they had only started doing this when she was a conduit, but God did she love the feeling.

Just then she felt something odd. Something different than Bo pulling, she felt all of these emotions and love that the pair shared clouding all of her senses. God it was the most incredible feeling ever. How was this happening? Why was it happening? The feeling increased to a sensory overload and Bo and Lauren came together at that moment.

They both laid there a panting sweaty heap of pure love and adoration. When Lauren could find her voice she had to know, "what was that Bo?"

Bo looked up into Lauren's eyes and felt a bit guilty for not asking her lover first, but she was just so overwhelmed she couldn't help herself. "Um, I don't know really. I felt so much from your chi today that I wondered if I could do it back to you. But more together…if that makes sense? I wanted us to share our love on a different level together."

"Uh huh. Hmpf. Fascinating! So what exactly was it."

Bo had to giggle at how cute her girlfriend was when her scientific brain would start spinning its wheels. God she loved this woman. "Uh, well Doctor I don't exactly know but I have a hypothesis." Lauren laughed at this adorable quote she knew quite well.

"I think its because of what we feel for each other Lo. And yes I know we know its intense, but I feel like it more than that. I know this may sound cheesy but I think you're my soul mate Lauren. I truly believe you are the love of my life."

"Oh Bo, I love you so much baby." Lauren pulled Bo down and kissed her with all she had. How could she have been so stupid to ever think she couldn't be with her? Insecurities be damned, she will let all of it go and live as long and as happily as she can with this incredibly wonderful woman. The lovers started to get steamy again and made love long into the night until they finally passed out from exhaustion.

 **Next Morning-**

Kenzi and Tamsin broke into Lauren's apartment since they were knocking forever and Lauren is always up by the crack of dawn, and it was almost noon now. Tamsin crept round with her firearm while Kenzi had her Katana. The two looked around for foul play and saw nothing as they crept up the steps into Lauren's bedroom. They saw Lauren and Bo cuddled up together spooning and sleeping soundly.

"What the hell BoBo!" Bo shot up with a start holding the sheet to her chest and covering Lauren who was slowly coming to from her lust haze from last night. They both blinked rapidly and finally saw the two friends seething with anger at them.

"You almost try to kill the world and you come home to bow-chica-wow-wow with the Doc. I so need a drink." Kenzi shouted. "I second that," Tamsin said as they both went down the steps to raid Lauren's liquor cabinet.

Bo fell back in a heap and pulled Lauren closer to her, kissing the back of her neck receiving a sigh from the beautiful blond. "Looks like we have to play house earlier than expected. Why don't you stay and rest more while I make breakfast baby."

"That sounds good honey. I am kind of tired for some reason. Seems you finally broke me last night." The Doctor giggled as she snuggled into her beautiful girlfriend stealing the last of the morning kisses before they started their day.

"Don't move ok? I'll be right back babe." And with one final peck Bo threw on her kimono and ran down the steps to be greeted by her probably already drunk friends.

The ladies all hung out downstairs making fun of Bo Lo for getting it on after a catastrophe, sharing war wounds, and drinks while Bo made Lauren breakfast in bed. Kenzi kept stealing all the bacon, which made the process longer because Bo had to make two entire packets before she finally stopped stealing enough for Lauren to be able to eat some. Bo told the two to chill out and start drinking coffee before they got to crazy.

They all went upstairs to wake up the resting blond and hang out in her gorgeous room. When Bo woke Lauren she looked even more tired than before which concerned the brunette. Hoping that she didn't take too much chi and make her ill or something. Bo laid the breakfast tray down for Lauren to eat.

As the blond started to eat she felt her stomach lurch and she ran for the bathroom puking her guts up. Bo ran to Lauren holding her hair telling her it would be ok. Tamsin and Kenzi gave each other a funny look wondering what could of caused such a reaction in the blond. Once Lauren was finally done Bo brought her in the shower to help clean her off. "Babe what's going on honey? Did I do this to you? Did I take to much?" Bo began to cry as she washed Lauren's body off in the shower being incredibly gentle with every touch.

"I don't know Bo, I just feel really tired. Like I need more energy. Bo can you give me some of your chi?" I'd do anything for you baby. Bo began to give Lauren her chi and the blond started to straddle her in the shower. "Oh God Bo that feels so good. More!"

Bo fell back in the shower as Lauren began to ravish her body and suck chi from Bo. Laurens eyes began to glow a darker shade of blue than Bo's normally was, but the change in hue was evident. " Oh my God Lauren your eyes! What the hell is going on!"

"I need more Bo please!" Lauren looked into Bo's eyes pleadingly and she couldn't resist. She began giving her more chi as Lauren began to grind into Bo again. "Bo I need you to fuck me baby please."

"Jesus Lauren! What's gotten into you? First you were tired and now you're crazy horny? I'm scared baby."

"We can figure this out later, now just fuck me baby. I need you."

Its really super easy to get a succubus in the mood. Especially if that succubus is Bo and the one trying to get her in the mood is Lauren. "Kenzi ,Tamsin out now!" Bo boomed out of the bathroom. Kenzi just sighed and said she was definitely finishing that bottle while Tamsin just laughed her ass off at the two horn balls.

 **That night**

Kenzi woke from her drunken stupor to find Tamsin and Dyson talking outside. Kenzi went to the balcony to see what was so intense. "What's up dudes? What's with all the sneaky sneaky talk?"

Dyson looked at Kenzi with worry in his eyes, and she could tell this wasn't going to be a light conversation. "Kenzi…sigh…Bo and Lauren are still upstairs."

"Um gross, and so?"

"Kenzi, they have been up there for hours. Even I couldn't sustain that."

Kenzi laughed, "Yeah well that's cuz your wolf junk was never really much compared to the Docs wonder snatch." Dyson eyes flashed yellow for a second as his ego had been bruised.

"Look wolfy, I've known these to chicas to pull lots of marathons. I really wouldn't sweat it. Bo would never hurt Lauren."

"That's just it Kenzi. We aren't worried about Lauren, its Bo who we're worried about. Just look' Tamsin pointed to the kitchen that was littered with Gatorade, water, and even protein bars.

"She had to call Dyson to help give her chi when I ran out. I think Lauren is feeding off of Bo again, but it's like intense or something."

"That and there's a different smell coming from up there. Like its Lauren, but not Lauren. I can't figure it out." Dyson said as the bedroom door slammed and Bo wobbled down the steps. She flopped down on the couch and threw her arm over her eyes.

"I never in a million years thought I would say this, but I CANNOT have sex anymore today. She did it. She won. She has out sexed a succubus."

"Um, yeah TMI chica. But what is it? How is she doing …well actually I don't want to know how she is doing it, but how is she not dead or whatever."

"Her? What about me? My God she has been screwing my brains out and feeding for 18 hours. I think my vagina is going to fall off."

"Ugh Bo! Gross dude. How is Lauren though?"

With that question the upstairs door opened and out walked Lauren. Dyson, Tamsin and Kenzi all dropped their jaws at the sight of her. Lauren glowed like a goddess as she strolled down the steps. Her hair was shinier and most like gold was woven in, her skin seemed firmer and more pristine as if she had a facelift of the century. She seemed to be emanating energy of pure joy and happiness, but the most notable change was the dark blue glowing eyes.

"Hey everyone. What's up?" Lauren sat down next to a truly exhausted succubus who still crawled to her and laid her head in the crook of her neck. Bo was so seriously whipped.

"Lauren you seem different? What's going on with you? You even smell different." Dyson said

"Dyson, we really need to get this smelling people when you want to thing down, because it is super creepy, "Kenzi joked.

"Wellllllll…. Have a theory, but I can't be sure until I run some tests, but there is one noticeable give away." Lauren smiled as the succubus sat up with a lop sided grin on her face, as she had noticed it to. Scary as it was, she still couldn't be happier.

"Well fess up woman. Some of us have a bar stool calling our name," Tamsin snarked.

"I'm pregnant." Lauren pulled up her tank top to show a tiny baby bump showing. "Holy shit you knocked her up! Way to go succubus." Tamsin high fived a very tired and annoyed Bo.

Dyson couldn't believe it. There's no possible way. "Lauren I was just with you a day ago and you were not like this. How could this possibly be happening at an accelerated rate like this? "

"I don't know Dyson, but I am human and Bo is an incredibly powerful succubus."

"WAS! Was a powerful succubus until you got all mama pants on me," Bo stated.

"Ooh, mama pants. I likey. Good job Bo Bo." The best friends high fived and Lauren looked at them crossly.

Lauren sighed, "Look I really would like to find LuAnn since she is the one who would know what goes on with one of the rarest pregnancies ever in fae history. The one thing I do know is I am hungry for Bo's chi…and well…other stuff. Which leads me to believe that this is a succubus baby and this is how I need to feed it while pregnant. On top of regular food of course."

"Damn Bo Bo, looks like you'll be needing some assistance for this." Kenzi laughed until she fell off the couch in a heap as she looked at her best friend who had the most worried look on her face.

"Actually Kenz I will. If you need to feed like that everyday Lauren I just can't keep up. I don't think Dyson or Tamsin could keep up either. I would need to feed off of several sources. Oh babe. Not that I don't want to bang your brains out, but I actually need some rest too."

Lauren chuckled," Did I break my big bad succubus already on our first night together?"

Bo just gave Lauren a pout and folded her arms across her chest like a little girl, "Figures I knock you up right when things are about to be normal."

"Ohhh succubum, our lives will never be normal, "Tamsin chuckled.

 **Several days later**

LuAnne was finally found by Dyson and Tamsin and brought reluctantly to Bo and Lauren's new home. Lauren wasn't sexing Bo to death as much, but she was feeding off her chi a lot. Bo had lost a lot of weight and was super woozy all the time. Inviting ogres, pixies, the Valkyrie and shape shifter to give her chi but everyone was exhausted. Well except for Lauren that is. She looked more and more beautiful each day…if that were even possible.

"LuAnne please help me. I can't keep feeding her like this. I am going to croak, " Bo said exasperatedly as she fell down on the couch in a heap. She feeds non-stop it feels like, and in between the feeding we are having sex. I am frigging TIRED!"

"Hmpf, well maybe you should of thought about that before knocking up a human demi-God."

"Oh for fucks sake LuAnn! I didn't kill the world and I got rid of my father. Please help me and Lauren!"

"Sigh, such a brat you are Isabeau. If I tell you what to do will you leave me alone once and for all?"

"Yes, anything!"

"Fine. Lauren is changing for the babies needs. I'm not really sure what happened to her DNA when she was a conduit, but right now she is a succubus for her child. Albeit a new succubus who has no idea how to handle her powers, so instead of giving into her every whim, try and teach her how to calm her hunger and sexual needs. It took you a long while, and I believe the good doctor is the main reason you ever learned how. Remember though that she is eating for two, so imagine your young 18 yr old self with twice the hunger." Bo dropped her head in her hands as she remembered those horrible days of her life and how intense everything must feel to Lauren right now.

"Will this feeling go away at all? And why is she showing already?"

"The first week of the pregnancy is the worse, but you are lucky that Aoife was only pregnant for a few months. I can't imagine Lauren going longer. Once the baby is born it should go back to being a regular baby until it reaches puberty like you and coming into its powers. Lauren is going to be hungry and needs to be sated a lot, but have you thought about letting her feed from others." That statement almost knocked Bo on the floor.

"What? Whah…what did you say."

"Oh please Bo, you have to feed from others to stay sated, doesn't it now make sense to you as to the why?" Bo just sat there stunned. Never did she think she would feel what Lauren went through before her dawning. Now it was so apparent why Lauren left her the first time. God she was so stupid and such an ASS! She has never wanted to be closer to Lauren that she does right now. God she was a total shit girlfriend, but what did she know. No one ever tells her any of this Fae BS. Not that she isn't to blame for a lot, but the secrets and lies surrounded by the politics of these people is disgusting.

Most importantly though, she felt disgusted with herself. Lauren was by far the truest love she had ever known on a level that Kenzi can't even compare to. Yes, Kenzi was her sister and she loved her more than anything, well anything except Lauren. Lauren made her see who she really is inside and that she isn't a monster that's just a killing machine. She also saw past her sexy, hot, charming self and saw a lost woman that needed real love and she gave all of hers. Oh God what did she do to her?

Bo began to sob where she sat starting to feel all of the pain she must of put her poor girlfriend through. Lauren immediately felt Bo's pain from her room and ran down the steps to join her. She ignored LuAnn, Dyson and Tamsin as she came to console her girlfriend. "Bo baby, what's wrong? Why on earth are you crying honey?"

"Lauren? What have I done? I am such an asshole to you. How on earth are you even with me?"

"Shhhh…don't be silly ok. I know you're tired from all of our….activity." Lauren rolled her eyes as she was suddenly aware of how many people were in the room. "Look babe, we said we weren't going to do this. Live in our past mistakes. Its time to make this work baby. I love you so much Bo and we're having a baby honey. We're a family now." Lauren looked lovingly at her girlfriend as she saw the light go off in her head to the word family.

"A…a family?"

"Of course a family Bo. This is your little bundle as much as it is mine. You created it after all," Lauren chuckled at the ridiculousness of the comment. "Listen lets go to bed. You need your rest and some cuddles ok?"

Bo smiled at the idea and went upstairs to retreat to their room. Lauren walked over to LuAnn and them. "I'm thankful for your help but I believe we are done with all of this for one evening. Oh but Tamsin," Tamsin popped her eyes up from the spot on the floor she was staring at to have Lauren start pulling mass amounts of chi out of her. Tamsin pushed her away with a cough and a gargles bitch under her breath.

"Night all!" And the gorgeous blond skipped upstairs where she would make sure her girlfriend would have a peaceful night for once.

 **Three Months later**

Lauren had baby Charlotte a week ago and was resting fine after the pregnancy. It was a hard pregnancy on everyone leaving most of the sunshine gang super drained. Kenzi ended up having to be the mama of the group nursing everyone back to health as Lauren's hunger finally calmed down.

Strangely though after the birth Lauren didn't change back. Her eyes would still glow and she would still pull chi from Bo from time to time, but after the baby Bo started to feed from Lauren again too. It was as if they finally became enough for each other each one feeding the other to complete satisfaction. Neither one of them could believe it, and of course Lauren would run tests, but for now Bo was just happy with her new family.

Bo was holding Charlotte on the couch while Lauren made them dinner. Kenzi, Tamsin Dyson and even Vex had stopped by to hang out as well. Although they wouldn't admit it they all loved the new addition to their family. Lauren and Bo would have to figure out this new chapter, but it is obvious that it is a good one. Wherever this path leads they will do it together.

 **Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to make it a two shot since over 600 people read this in 4 days, which is insane. I just wrote it because I need to get back into writing so I can finish my other story, but I needed something fluffy and fun. My other story is dark and hard to write sometimes because it is so sad. Anywho, let the Doccubus ensue…**

 **7 months later…**

Of Course Bo and Lauren being Bo and Lauren, just couldn't keep their hands off of each other. This of course lead to Ethan being born and then subsequently Elizabeth being born. Lauren of course was not so pleased every time she was knocked up, but the hunger and need for sex made her forget about her anger in the first month of pregnancy….each time. The thought of having a large family also put the couple at ease, as they were elated to have Charlotte in the first place.

However, now that Elizabeth was one week old and the pair was getting hot and heavy again in the bedroom someone had to finally step in and take charge.

The door burst open to the Succubi lover's room in the middle of their love making session to a very, very angry little human. "Oh NO you fucking don't!" Bo and Lauren stopped immediately and shot straight up in bed covering themselves.

"YOU!" Kenzi shook her finger in their faces with a raging look sitting on her face.

"You to think you can just keep banging your bits and getting knocked up while I am babysitting all the time. Not just me but all of us! Jesus even Vex and Evony are doing it. You know it's some shit if those two are involved!" Lauren started to get an incredibly angry look on her face. "Are you calling us bad parents Kenzi? And just so you know Evony does nothing without an ulterior motive."

"No mama pants, but I sure as shit am calling you irresponsible. You have three babies in less than a year! When will it end? Are you looking for a litter? A cool dozen? You have drained half of the fae in this town each time you're preggo's and I am up to my eyeballs in baby shit bags. I mean when are you two going to figure out what a frigging dental dam is. HUH?!" Kenzi stood there with her arms on her hips glaring at the pair waiting for an answer as she tapped her stiletto boots on the floor.

"Pshh… it's not like that Kenz. Our lady bits aren't what make Lauren pregnant. Its our chi that we share." Bo explained.

"Well that's one thing babe but I also must have been ovulating the first time you got me pregnant, and of course after any pregnancy the chances of a woman becoming pregnant again is incredibly high. I should not of had sex before my sixth week. Ahem…which…well…we all know just isn't going to happen around you. Well…or me either to be honest. As a doctor I knew the risks, but was unsure of the actualities since we are both females. And of course the simple fact that we are sharing chi back and forth and not actually utilizing a conventional method of egg fertilization." In the middle of Lauren's rant Bo's eyes started to flash blue.

"God you are so hot when you geek out Lo." Lauren just giggled.

"Oh my God you two are UNBELIEVABLE! Get the eff up now! March downstairs and go feed your triplets. Bo you are not allowed to watch because for some gross reason. Titts Mcgee over here turns you on with her big mother truckers hanging out while she is feeding. So YOU little lady are going to clean up all the baby shit all over the kitchen and living room while me and Tamsin drink your booze and watch. NOW MOVE IT BEFORE I CUT YOUR VAJAY JAYS OFF!"

Lauren and Bo jumped out of bed and threw on some sweats. Lauren huffed and Bo growled at Kenzi as they ran down the steps. Lauren went into the nursery to relieve Tamsin of her nanny duties while Bo went to the kitchen and just stood frozen in her place. The place was a tornado of shit everywhere. Bottles, milk stains, cheerios, vomit, little teething toys, wet naps here there and everywhere. "What the hell Kenz? Did you guys have a baby rager in here or something? We couldn't have been up there that damn long." Bo sighed as she went to the utility closet to bring out the cleaning supplies.

"Bo you have been up there for 6 frigging hours. Tamsin and I aren't moms dude. Its not like we have baby whisperer capabilities. Taking care of triplets is hard shit dude."

"Hell yeah it is," Tamsin chimed in. "I mean I love the little fuckers and all…"

"Tamsin! Language!" Bo scolded.

"Dude, whatever. Anyway, like I was saying. I love them and want to be with them, but you guys have got to chill up there and figure out how to lessen the sexy times. God forbid we get another one. My frigging God dude, just please no. I think I will have to die again just to get a new liver."

"Don't you dare have those thoughts Tam Tam! Its not like my liver gets a do over. So if I can't then you can't," Kenzi exclaimed sarcastically.

"Look Bo Bo all we are saying is that we need you love birds to chill out and get off your pussy wagons cuz the ride is getting to bumpy. For ALL of us. I know you two spend a lot of time with them and you are amazing moms, but we need you to not make ANY MORE for a LONG LONG time. So figure out your shit and zip up those lips Bo. Stop feeding sperm from your mouth or I swear to God Tam and I are going to Tahiti on your dollar for the rest of the year."

"Dude, why don't we just do that anyway," Tamsin snarked as she grabbed a bottle of vodka and plopped on the couch with Kenzi turning on AMC classics to watch a horror film.

"Good Point Tam. We just may sneak mama pants black Amex and have us a good ol' time. Just may come back knocked up ourselves," The two women just laughed and drank as Bo just huffed at them while she cleaned up the insane mess around them.

A few hours later Lauren came into the living room to find Tamsin and Kenzi passed out next to each other on the couch with Bo sitting at the island in the kitchen with her head in her hands. "Babe? Are you ok honey?" Lauren came over and started to rub circles on Bo's back as she felt her lover ease into her touch and turn her head to meet her gaze.

"Lo, you know they're right. I mean…sigh…feeding only off of you is amazing and it's everything we have ever wanted, but we can't just keep having babies because of it. Please don't get me wrong. I am so happy to have the family that we do. I never thought I would have a family at all, let alone the large one we have now. I am so excited that we are looking at a new place to live. A home! An actual home with a yard and picket fence and everything. I mean it's everything baby!" Bo had tears falling from her eyes. "But we do have to figure this sex and feeding thing out. Somehow. Without jeopardizing what we have because I am so happy Lauren..so….sniff…so happy. We did it baby. We finally made the life we wanted. It happened like super fast and we didn't even know what was going on, but I wouldn't take it back for anything." Bo was openly crying now and Lauren consoled her intensely gorgeous girlfriend. She loved this emotionally sensitive, yet ridiculously strong all at the same time, drop dead gorgeous woman.

"You know honey…. we actually did. We overcame so much…. Sigh…I can't even believe how we met in the first place and that we have now ended up here. (Chuckle.) Don't worry Bo I will do everything I can in the coming weeks to figure this out. Until then you can only pull chi from me. No sharing chi ok? I know that is hard because it is unearthly amazing, but we just need to sate our hungers and satisfy ourselves the way we always have before I was a succubus." Bo was sniffling on Lauren's shoulder and nodded her head in agreement as she wrapped her arms around her tighter and they both just stood there for a while rocking each other in comfort. The two finally went up the stairs hand in hand for some much needed rest.

 **Several months later….**

The gang was all together unloading the moving truck at Bo and Lauren's new home. Well all except Evony of course, who was barking orders from the porch swing while she sipped a cocktail. The couple purchased a beautiful home in Toronto's High Park area, equipped with 5 bedrooms, 3 ½ baths, a den, a study which will surely become Lauren's lab, a play room, and a massive front and backyard equipped with a picket fence. The babies each had their own room as well as a crash pad for Kenzi whenever she wanted to stay over. Bo wanted to make sure that there was always room for her best friend in any living situation the couple ended up in. Kenzi was her sister and her heart, and she always wanted her close to her and her family.

Lauren purchased a much more sensible vehicle for the family other than Bo's old Camaro, a 2015 Lexus NX Hybrid for the future travel of the triplets when they started going to school. Bo did keep the Camaro but she did purchase a car that made more sense for her to take the kids in too, a Tesla Model S. Just because she was being sensible doesn't mean she had to lose style. Bo would never get rid of her Camaro and in fact wanted to start restoring it to its former glory, but for now it was Kenzi's wheels whenever she needed them.

The gang finally moved everything in and Evony supplied plenty of Dark Belch beer and pizza's galore. Everyone sat around happily sharing stories of old times, war wounds, new loves, and future interests. Evony would be her ever annoying self as she was relentless on becoming fae and the fact that Lauren was….well whatever Lauren was annoyed the former dark leader. Lauren assured her she would never stop, especially since Evony had been so great with the little one's here and there so Lauren could do her work.

Lauren soon had a breakthrough for the dark fae and Evony rewarded her with a special amulet that ended up being a succubus prophylactic. Lauren was at first annoyed that Evony waited to let her know she had it all this time, but let it go as Evony was just always going to be a sneaky backstabbing bitch, it was a part of her charm after all. The girls being allowed to have their epic sexy times again proved positive for the couple that was stronger than ever. No big bads just simple lives for all involved. No more Evony breathing down Lauren's neck was a welcome relief to the pair as well. Evony still came by to help with the kids as they grew to love their auntie Evony very much. Somehow the triplets got through to the one piece of humanity left in the old fae, and it was always a joy to watch. Kenzi never stopped haggling the dark leader and they bickered like schoolgirls. All in all the two cared for each other through the children and had mad respect for each others fashion sense.

Finally came the time for the fae elders to meet and decide what was to become of the light and dark. Bo stood up as queen of both, yet aligned to none, to change the rules and allow freedom between clans and protection over humans. Bo didn't need anyone coming after her children or most importantly after her girlfriend who was an anomaly all on her own. It took several years of negotiating with each side watching carefully as to what would happen, but alas no war and no fights began. It was as if everyone was exhausted from all of the drama as well after the Garuda and Hermes. Bo ended up becoming not a queen, but more of a president of the feadom with her cabinet consisting of her friends, as she trusted no others. She ruled justly and all were happy as not much was really changed. Sure the factions of light and dark received ambiguity, but to what end? All were happy and it was a progressive change that 75% of the fae accepted. A lot of the older fae that lived far away and didn't concern themselves with politics just needed to be told and all was fine.

 **One Day…**.

"Kenzi! KENZIIIIIIIII!" Bo screamed. "What! WHAT! Jesus!"Kenzi came running in the room with Gertrude, her Katana blade.

"Are we under attack. Who's here? What's happening? Are you armed. Should I grab a gun?" Kenzi stammered. Although Lauren found a way for Kenzi to stay young she opted to age gracefully but at an incredibly slow pace, like ancient slow but never ever fae. She was tired of being the kid and wanted to at least be somewhere near Bo's fae age, yet she was still way behind at 25. "Bo! Where the fae are you?" Kenzi scanned the massive living room to see her bestie in fetal position on the couch hugging a magazine while she cried.

"Bo? Whats up babe?" Kenzi dropped her katana and went to her best friend who immediately grabbed her and started to sob. "I'm such an asshole Kenzi. I always fuck up! I just don't understand how she would ever stay with me this long."

"Duuuuude! Bo! Is this some hot pants drama?! Did you knock her up again? Jesus you guys are so disgustingly in love yet so tragically insecure its insane! What the hell happened now? Did you two fight or something?"

"What? No! No, of course we didn't. Sigh… if I am to be honest everything has been super perfect. She's the best mother I could of ever imagined and she is the best girlfriend anyone, and I mean anyone could ever have, plus she's super smart and so incredibly understanding and supportive, and then there's the sex….jeeeeesus the sex is soooooo awesome!"

"Ugh barf Bo, like for realz dude. What is this shiznit right now cuz I gots things to do!"

"KENZZZZZZ!"

"WHAT THE FRIGGING WHAT DUDE!" Kenzi plops down next to her best friend exasperated at the struggle.

"Do you not notice a lack of something here?" Bo lifts up her hands and shows her fingers to Kenzi.

"Dude if this is a snatch question I am totally going to hurl."

"Scoff. God Kenz, NO! I don't have a ring on!"

"Ummmmm, do you wear rings? I mean I can totally help you look for it. Where did you last have it?"

"KENZI! I don't have a wedding ring! I never married Lauren in all of this time." Bo begins to pace around the room frantically. "I can't believe it Kenz. We have three frigging kids already. They are starting the first grade, I am president of the Fae, and have brought peace to the world between humans and our kind, but I haven't married the love of my LIFE! What the hell is wrong with me Kenzi!? Jesus, why does Lauren put up with my shit after all these years?"

"Uhhhhhmm, earth to Bo, Lauren loves the shit out of you. Like crazy love that you see only in movies, and she is also one of the most compassionate and understanding people I have ever met. I'm sure its never really been something of importance to her or she would of brought it up to you. I think she is happy to just be with you and have a family Bobo. No ring is going to change that."

"Yeah, I hear that Kenz, but I have also been so busy sometimes. I mean it will be like three WHOLE days before Lauren and I have sex with each other."

"Ugh! Gross Bo! I seriously do not need the deets on your lesbo-shenanigans. And FYI most people with three kids in incredibly stressful positions go a lot longer than that."

"I'm a succubus for god's sake, and she is too….I think! Its just cruel!"

"Oh my God Bo…whatevs. What do you want me to help you with? Do you need some of this mojo power I have to woo the ladies. Well not really the ladies cuz I am strictly into sausage, but you get what I mean."

"God yes Kenz I need to surprise her somehow. Make her know how special she is to me. And then propose to her. I need to start by getting the ring. I have been thinking long and hard about this one and I need to go to England. Will you come with me Kenz?"

" Does a fat kid love candy? Hellz yeah I will go with you. But I am shopping! There are no ifs ands or buts on this one. A girl needs her shoes."

"Ugh, whatever Kenz. I just need to power up with a good supply of chi before I go. Clear my calendar for the next two weeks and we are spending a week in England. Make sure Vex, Evony and Tamsin are here to help with the kids and that Dyson holds down the office."

"Gotcha, what's the week befooooo OOOOHHH. God you two are so gross."

Bo laughed and smacked her friend on the ass as she ran into her bedroom to get ready to start her week of crazy sex before she hit up England.

 **One week later-**

Lauren was driving the girls to the airport while the kids were in school. She worked in the capitol with Bo but doing completely different things. As Bo was running the country Lauren was trying to save it from any diseases human or fae as the Surgeon General. She still did her private research when she could especially with elongating Kenzi's life with what she entitles "The fountain of hotness," ah Kenzi and her Kenziisms. She has been incredibly happy over the years and found it a stark contrast to what her life was before. She no longer had to run, hide, live in servitude, or fear for her life or Bo's. They had three beautiful children and she hoped to have more someday too. Most importantly she was in love, more so than she ever thought she could be. She would still steal glances at Bo every now and then and just be in awe that she had this woman, this incredibly amazing woman as hers. They were currently playing with one another's fingers while Lauren was driving and she could feel Bo staring at her, knowing al well that if Kenzi wasn't in the car she would be kissing and licking up her neck like she always did. Thank God she was a good river or there would have been a million accidents by now. They were still coming off of their marathon sex high. Bo normally doesn't feed that much before she goes on trips, but Lauren wasn't complaining. Nope not one bit. She was in love and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Bo loved her too. Being without her over long periods was hard sometimes, but she had the kids and Bo would always call her every morning and every night to tell her how much she loved her. Yep, Lauren Lewis was one lucky lady.

Kenzi and Bo landed in London and whisked away in a cab to their hotel the Rookery. Bo knew she wanted to have the ring made for Lauren so she dragged Kenzi to a diamond dealer. She knew she wanted a black and white radiant cut diamonds surrounded by pink cushion diamonds. To her it represented her as the dark monster and Lauren the light of her humanity the pink is the love that brought them together. Kenzi thought it was an incredible idea. They purchased all of the diamonds and brought them to a jeweler and told them to set them in platinum. He said he could have it done in five days and the duo ran off into the London streets shopping, drinking, eating and dancing there butts off until the day came to pick up the ring.

The jeweler showed the dynamic duo the ring and they both dropped their mouths open like guppies. Bo started to tear up and Kenzi just covered her mouth. Neither of them expected it to turn out so beautiful. Bo was openly crying and her hand was shaking as the jeweler placed it in her palm.

"Kenz." Bo hiccupped as she tuned to look at her best friend with all the hope of love in them. Kenzi retuned her gaze with tear-rimmed eyes as well as she nodded her head and grabbed her free hand. "Its exactly right Bo."

The two left the jewelers hand in hand talking non-stop of the rings beauty and how perfect it was for Lauren. They made their way to Heathrow and flew first class home with hopes and dreams of a better future.

 **Some time after-**

Bo and Lauren were playing around on the beach of Treasure Island in Fiji. The couple was having the time of their lives, and soon the bell for dinner was called. The couple ran to change for the festivities getting lost in a quickie shower before they were presented to their table. Lauren was surprised to be front and center with a bottle of expensive champagne. The fire and mudra dancers all gave her total attention and Lauren seemed totally flustered. Bo enjoyed every moment before she finally got on her knees to propose. The entire place went silent and the fires increased like volcanoes around them with butterflies being released at the same time. It was like magic. Lauren covered her mouth as she saw the love of her life drop to her knew and profess her love to her as she always knew it was. When she showed her the ring Lauren almost fainted at its beauty and fell into Bo's arms sobbing and stating yes over and over again.

The couple consummated their engagement for several weeks before returning home to the capitol. There Kenzi directed the couple to their separate chambers where they stayed for two days before an elaborate wedding all planned by Kenzi and Evony of course. How else coupld that of happened in two months time. All was right with the land. Mainly. Because the forbidden love of the human and the succubus finally came to be under the eyes of the humans and the FAe. They were mated, but now they were married. They defied the laws of love time and time again. And now they will now do it until the end of time!

 **FIN**

 **A doocubus love story!**

 **For the fans! and for my girl Amy ;)**

 **I love them and I hoped you love this. Please read Freedom Force as I have finally broken through my writers block**


End file.
